An airplane flap located on the trailing edge of a wing may be translated and rotated to vary wing lift characteristics during various phases of flight. There are various means used to obtain movement of the flap to the desired position. One such method as disclosed in British Pat. No. 558,043 utilizes a four-bar linkage arrangement to move the main flap and a parallel motion device to control an aileron supported at the trailing edge of the flap.